Talk:Warriors Fanfiction Wiki
Sysops? What are sysops? Sparrowsong 17:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know what a sysop is? Sparrowsong 23:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I need help Hi: I need help from a more experienced user. I'm trying to create a page for my character, Stormwing. I know how to find the template for the character chart, but I'm confused by them. Like, do I seperate the family member titles with commas? I really do not get how they work. Can someone help me, please? Thanks. Sparrowsong 23:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, I want to figure out how that works, too! It would be a big help if I only knew how to make a simple box... Forestpaw13 Read Warriors of the Lake- The Four Powers now! :I know how to do those, just ask me or I can create them for you. --Mallinois Herding Talk 15:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Mallinois: Thanks! What do you mean by create them? Sparrowsong 16:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Signatures? Does anybody know how I can get a cool signature with different colors and stuff, like what Mallinois, Mistyfur, and GB have? Sparrowsong 18:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Formatting. That's all it takes... some insane code that I will not put here... because it will turn into colorful words... Forestpaw 13 Is this good Sparrow? ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ Is that good? =D A sad Lava Sorry, I didn't see that. It looks nice. ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 19:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Official Friends Shouldn't one of our official friends be Warriors Characters Wiki? I mean, it is about warriors! So... When You're Gone Clover! 01:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Forums Should we have forums? I mean, I've got no idea what they would be about, but... they're a good thing to have. Forestpaw 20:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fix this page Okay. This page is now officially unreadable. Talk:The Fallen Forestpaw 22:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Me fixed it. Weeeeeeee....sorry....I just had tea, then Mountain Dew... When You're Gone Clover! 22:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) XD lol nice Clover. TODAY ISH MEH BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Birthday Mistyfur!!!!! Wait on Sep. 4 right??? Err... yesh. It was the fourth. Creating accounts i've been trying to register on your website for the past 2 months. everytime i fill out the form, it says that i can't be registered at this time. please look into that.-- 23:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Um, I it's the same person again. you just sent me a letter saying that i can join ( note sent by Sparrowwing or Sparrowsong who ever she/he is). I tried to create an account AGAIN and it STILL didn't work. PLEASE help me people!!! I'm desperate to join this website!! It's awesome so i want to join please!!-- 22:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) um... hey it's me, the poor nonregistered girl, is here to ask if i can accutally chat and stuff but still be an unregistered user? I saw Mistyfur so i thought, why not!? I the girl that yesterday complained to your fellow member, Sparrowsong, who's been helping me join, but so far, even with the wikia staff involved, it dosen't work still. If i can do this then, just add on to this subject. if not, just write on my chat page, 'cause i litterally have enough letters to make one!!-- 14:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC)